


Grillé

by Tatsu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Porn Video, Porn Watching
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:25:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsu/pseuds/Tatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Que se passe-t-il quand Stiles squatte la connexion internet de Derek et qu'il se met à regarder des vidéos qu'il ne devrait définitivement pas regarder avec un loup-garou dans la pièce ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grillé

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic a été inspirée d'une discussion avec l'une de mes bêtas.

Comme c'était le cas depuis quelques jours, Stiles était au loft de Derek. Il venait chez lui tous les soirs après les cours. Pour étudier. Et surtout, pour faire des recherches sur internet. La connexion chez les Stilinski avait sauté. Et Scott était bien trop occupé avec sa petite-amie. Il n'avait aucune envie d'aller chez son frère de cœur pour l'entendre batifoler tous les soirs.

En parlant de ça, cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas pu se faire un peu plaisir. Oui, il avait des magazines porno planqués sous son lit. Mais c'était tellement mieux et plus excitant avec une vidéo. Malheureusement, sans internet, il était difficile d'aller sur des sites qui en proposaient.

L'idée germa doucement dans sa tête. Derek était installé sur le canapé à lire un livre. De là où il était, il ne pouvait pas voir l'écran de l'ordinateur portable. Et Stiles mettait toujours ses écouteurs, pour éviter de le déranger. Et si… ? Non, le loup-garou risquait de s'en rendre compte aux battements de son cœur et au changement de son odeur. L'adolescent était d'ailleurs étonné que Derek n'ait pas encore levé le nez de son bouquin pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. La perspective de faire quelque chose de moralement répréhensible avec la probabilité très élevée de se faire prendre avait grandement accéléré son rythme cardiaque. Et une certaine partie de son corps avait également subi un agrandissement, soit dit en passant.

Se pourrait-il que le jeune Hale fût si concentré dans sa lecture qu'il ne fît pas du tout attention à l'humain ? Stiles arriverait-il à se donner du plaisir, là, dans le salon du loft de Derek, avec ce dernier à quelques mètres de lui ?

L'adolescent prit une profonde inspiration et se lança. Il commença par ouvrir une fenêtre de navigation privée. Même s'il était toujours possible de retrouver les sites qu'il avait visité, il doutait que le loup-garou ait les capacités pour ça. Dans le nouvel onglet, il se rendit sur son site favori pour voir les vidéos qu'il aimait et qui l'excitaient particulièrement.

La gorge un peu sèche par la nervosité, il s'humecta rapidement les lèvres en jetant un coup d'œil à Derek. Celui-ci semblait toujours aussi concentré. Stiles ouvrit alors une vidéo. C'était une nouvelle. Elle avait été ajoutée la veille et il ne l'avait donc encore jamais vue.

Pendant les minutes qui suivirent, il se tortilla le plus discrètement possible pour tenter de rendre sa position plus confortable. Il jeta fréquemment des regards à l'autre occupant de la pièce pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas grillé.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il ne tint plus et glissa une main sous le bureau. Il dut se mordre violemment la lèvre inférieure pour éviter de gémir de concert avec les hommes à l'écran. Bon sang ! Ces vidéos d'hommes se tripotant lui faisaient déjà un effet de dingue d'habitude. Mais avec le risque de se faire surprendre par Derek, celui-ci étant en plus juste à côté, c'était juste incroyable. Ses bourses étaient déjà douloureuses du besoin de se vider.

Les yeux rivés sur l'écran, il imagina tout à coup qu'il était l'homme allongé en travers sur le lit, appuyé sur ses genoux, le postérieur relevé et largement ouvert. Et il rêva que l'autre homme, celui qui glissait une langue humide entre les fesses écartées, était Derek. Nom de Dieu ! Il faillit jouir rien qu'à l'idée.

— Stiles.

Le susnommé sursauta violemment en entendant le loup-garou l'appeler. Il mit la vidéo en pause et leva les yeux vers lui.

"Oh putain ! J'suis grillé…"

— Tu as bientôt fini ? demanda le plus âgé.

— Euh… Oui… Oui, encore quelques minutes. Tu as besoin de l'ordinateur ?

L'hyperactif avait peiné à dire ces quelques mots correctement. En même temps, il n'était pas vraiment connu pour sa maîtrise de lui-même.

— Non.

Non ? Stiles attendit la suite. Il n'osait pas remettre la vidéo en route. Et encore moins faire le moindre geste. Il avait l'impression que son cœur n'allait pas tarder à sortir de sa poitrine. Et sa queue de son jean.

Soudain, Derek se leva.

"Oh putain ! Je suis _vraiment_ grillé !"

Pourtant, même avec cette pensée, l'humain fut totalement incapable de fermer la fenêtre. Et le loup-garou qui continuait d'approcher. Voilà, c'était totalement foutu. Stiles était grillé et Derek allait le tuer pour avoir osé regarder un porno en douce chez lui, juste à côté de lui.

Toujours immobile, le souffle court, il fut surpris quand le plus âgé referma le capot de l'ordinateur.

— Je vais prendre une douche. Si tu as envie de faire ça en vrai, tu n'as qu'à monter.

Et sur ces paroles, Derek commença à gravir l'escalier en colimaçon.

Attendez, quoi ? Stiles avait-il bien entendu ? Derek Hale venait de lui proposer de jouer un porno ? Réellement ? Il devait s'en assurer.

— Derek ? Attends !

L'interpellé s'arrêta dans son ascension et se tourna vers le plus jeune.

— T'es vraiment en train de me proposer de… ?

Il n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase.

— Faire ce que tu regardais sur ce site porno ? Oui.

Puis, le loup-garou disparut à l'étage sans attendre de réponse, laissant un Stiles estomaqué sur sa chaise. Il avait donc bien compris. Il cligna des yeux une fois. Deux fois. Et une troisième fois avant de se lever et de gravir les marches deux par deux. Il s'arrêta en haut, cherchant d'où provenait le bruit de l'eau. Il ouvrit alors la porte et découvrit un Derek complètement nu dans la cabine de douche, le liquide transparent tombant sur lui comme une pluie torrentielle.

Il allait le rejoindre quand il se rendit compte qu'une question restait en suspens.

— Derek… Comment t'as su ? C'est mon rythme cardiaque, c'est ça ? Ou mon odeur ? Les deux, peut-être ?

Le loup-garou le regarda et eut un sourire amusé.

— Je voyais le reflet de l'écran dans la vitre derrière toi. Je n'ai absolument rien raté de tout ce que tu as regardé.

Bon sang ! Il n'avait absolument pas pensé que la vitre pourrait le griller.

**Author's Note:**

> Vous ne vous y attendiez pas à la vitre, hein ? :D Donc ouais, voilà, avec Lessa, on s'amuse à imaginer comment on peut se faire griller quand on est en train de regarder un porno (ou toute autre chose qu'on ne devrait pas regarder avec du monde à proximité). Discussion tout à fait normale... mdr
> 
> Pour ceux qui voudraient voir la "suite", je vous invite à chercher dans Google Anthony Romero et Dale Cooper. Mais n'oubliez pas : faites ça seul si vous ne voulez pas vous faire griller ! XD


End file.
